edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Block Party
For the comics, see Cartoon Network Block Party (Comic). Cartoon Network Block Party is a 2004 video game made for the Game Boy Advance. It is a Cartoon Network crossover game which features six Cartoon Network characters from four different series. The game is an arcade-style game similar to Mario Party where the player rolls to move on a playing board and depending on where the player lands performs certain actions, such as staying on that spot, moving a certain number of spaces, or playing a randomly-selected minigame. The main draw is the minigames; winning these is the key to winning the game. The game features four different playing boards (one from each series) and fourteen minigames. The main game mode is for up to four players, although it can be played against a single computer opponent. The minigame mode is single-player only. Characters Game Boards On each board, there are a number of spaces that can be landed on. Each of these spaces has a specific purpose: *'Normal:' No effect. *'Movement:' Player moves a certain number of spaces. *'Purchase:' Player has the opportunity to purchase something. *'Minigame:' All players are sent to play a minigame. The winner gets a reward that helps them towards winning the game. *'Choice:' Player gets to choose to take a different track on the board. *'Roll:' Roll again. *'Reward:' Receive a reward. *'Effect:' Something changes in the game. *'Start:' Starting square. Extreme Cul-de-Sac *'Show:' Ed, Edd n Eddy *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Extreme Cul-de-Sac you must be the first player to collect three trophies and fifty dollars, then reach the start space! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 40 (main track), 27 (shortest route), 53 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 trophy or $15, depending on minigame. Track A Track B Track C Planet Johnnywood *'Show:' Johnny Bravo *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Planet Johnnywood board you must be the first player to collect a pie, hair goo, corn dog, and a black t-shirt, then reach the start space with at least $50! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 24 (with shortcut), 45 (full board). *'Minigame Rewards:' $15. Katz's Creepy Castle *'Show:' Courage the Cowardly Dog *'Purpose:' "In order to defeat Katz's Creepy Castle board you must be the first player to collect three spiders and 75 cobwebs, then reach the start space! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 24 (main track), 23 (shortest route), 50 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 spider or 15 cobwebs, depending on mini-game. Track A Track B Track C Track D The Tater Farm *'Show:' Cow and Chicken *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Tater Farm board you must be the first player to collect four porkbutts, then reach the start space! Good luck! *'Spaces on Board:' 33 (main track), 29 (shortest route), 48 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 porkbutt or 15 taters, depending on minigame. Track A Track B Track C Track D Minigames Greased Porkbutts *Probable Basis: Cow and Chicken (porkbutts are a favorite food of both Cow and Chicken, similar background, can be seen on The Tater Farm board) *Instructions: "Collect as many porkbutts as possible and return them to the pen! Press the A button to pick up a pig. Press the A button to make your opponent drop their pig! Holding the A button gives you a turbo boost." *Notes: **The player is given 30 seconds to complete the process of picking up a pig and taking it to the finish line as many times as possible. There is a three-second timer after a pig is picked up to return it to the finish line; if the pig is not there before the timer runs out, the player will drop the pig. **Because the player does not directly compete against other players in the minigames, but rather against the AI, if the minigame is being played as part of the actual game, the characters that the player competes against in this game are all characters that weren't selected by players. As a result, if there are four players selected, the player will only play against two AI competitors in this game, but if there are three or less selected (or if the game is played as a stand-alone minigame) the player will face three AI competitors. Aim For The Fences *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Use the control pad to aim your slingshot, and press the A button to fire a water balloon. If you hit all three players in the quickest amount of time, you win!" *Notes: **The player has thirty seconds to hit all of the three characters on the fence with a water balloon. **When played during a game, this minigame will have a character representing the player, and this character will not appear on the fence. However, because the game is from the player's viewpoint, the player does not select a character when playing it as a selected minigame, and as a result any three characters can appear on the fence as targets in stand-alone mode (but not in regular gameplay mode). H2 Uh Oh *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Move left and right to avoid the falling water balloons. Hold the A button to move faster!" Strike A Pose *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (Carl as player character, similar background) *Instructions: "Follow the button combinations to strike a pose! If you're hit with a pie, you lose!" *Notes: **The player has to complete five poses with Carl. There is a ten-second timer for completing each pose. If time runs out or an incorrect button is pressed, a pie will be thrown into Carl's face. **There are three possible levels of difficulty; the first requires a four-button sequence for each pose, the second requires an eight-button sequence for each pose, and the hardest level requires a twelve-button sequence for each pose. Zombeat The Clock *Probable Basis: *Instructions: "Tag all the zombies with garlic to change them back to normal! If you change all three zombies back to normal in the quickest amount of time, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty second timer on this game. **Twelve seconds after being tagged, a freed character will go back to being a zombie if the game hasn't been won by then. Backyard Boogie *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Run across the backyard without getting hit by the lawn tractors. If you run across the yard in the quickest amount of time without getting hit, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second clock, by which time the course must be finished. **Every character except for the player's character is on a riding mower. **The tractors go faster as the player advances through the course. **The fastest possible time is 4 seconds. Fish Frenzy *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (similar background) *Instructions: "Catch as many fish as you can before time runs out! Press left and right to move your boat, and up and down to reel your line. Beware of the piranha! Press the A button repeatedly to get it off your hook in time!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second time limit for this game. **The piranha move faster than the regular fish, and if one is hooked and not removed in time, the boat will be dragged to the bottom of the lake. Grand Prix *Probable Basis: Cow and Chicken (similar background, can be seen on The Tater Farm board) *Instructions: "Use the control pad to steer your mower around the course. Use the A button to accelerate, and the B button to reverse." *Notes: **There are three laps to race through. **Because of the aforementioned AI opponents, when this game is played with fewer than four players equipped (or as a stand-alone game) there are three opponents, but when four players are equipped, there are only two opponents. Skatin' the U *Probable basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background, can be seen on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board) *Instructions: "Follow the button combinations to do tricks while in the air! Press left and right while in the U to skate faster." *Notes: **The player has thirty seconds to complete as many tricks as possible. **There are three levels of difficulty. On the easiest level, the tricks are done with one button; on the medium level, the tricks are done with two-button combos; and on the hardest level, the tricks are done with three-button combos. **There are three tricks that can be performed: the McTwist, the 50-50, and the 180 Air. Hide N' Seek *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (the game takes place in the Bagges' living room) *Instructions: "Find all your friends before time runs out! Press the A button to check out every hiding place! If you find all three players in the quickest amount of time, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second time limit to find all players. **There are ten hiding places in total. Starting from the left side of the room, and going from top to bottom, these places are: the red chair, the treasure chest, the left-side curtains, the left-side couch, the television, the right-side couch, the right-side curtains, the dining table, the grandfather clock, and the cabinet. Weremole Waltz *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (the game uses the weremole from "Night of the Weremole") *Instructions: "Move around the dance floor and collect cash without colliding with the waltzing moles! Hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **The player must survive for thirty seconds. **There are three difficulty settings in this game. The easiest involves two pairs of waltzing weremoles, the second involves three pairs of waltzing weremoles, and the hardest involves four pairs of waltzing weremoles. Freaky Fireplace *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (similar background) *Instructions: "Put out all the fire before time runs out! Use the control pad to aim your slingshot, and press the A button to fire a water balloon!" *Note: **The player has thirty seconds to put out all the fires that spring up around and on the fireplace. Snatch-a-Bat *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (similar background, can be seen on the Katz's Creepy Castle board) *Instructions: "Move around the attic and collect as many bats as possible before time runs out. Press the A button to use your net. Hold the A button to move faster!" *Note: **There is a thirty-second time limit on this game. Cold Cash Workout *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (similar background) *Instructions: "Move around the gym and collect cash without colliding with any flying objects! Hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **The player must survive for thirty seconds. **There are three difficulty settings in this game; with an increase in difficulty, the number of items flying around the room (and the speed of these items) increases. Trivia *Despite being on the front cover, Ed does not appear in the game as a playable character. *This game is advertised on the back of the instruction manual for Cartoon Network Speedway. *Lawn mowers appear in two different mini-games (Backyard Boogie and Grand Prix). Each character is given a different colored lawn mower: **Eddy: Green with a yellow mark on the front **Sarah: Blue **Courage: Pink **Johnny Bravo: Gold **Cow: Burnt Orange **Chicken: Silver/Gray *Club Ed is referenced in the game with the "Club Ed Zip Line" on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. Gallery 919783 20040512 790screen008.jpg|Eddy on the Planet Johnnywood board. 919783_20040512_790screen009.jpg|Eddy walking on the Planet Johnnywood board. 919783_20040512_790screen011.jpg|Eddy and Sarah on tractors with Courage. 919783_20040512_790screen012.jpg|Sarah, Johnny Bravo, and Cow playing "Greased Porkbutts." 919783_20040512_790screen015.jpg|Eddy, Sarah, and Cow as zombies chasing Courage. 919783_20040512_790screen016.jpg|Sarah on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. 919783_20040512_790screen019.jpg|Sarah walking on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. 919783_20040512_790screen020.jpg|Eddy and Cow in "Aim For The Fences." Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:Video Games